help and the unforgetable day vampire
by vampiregirl106
Summary: when yuuki meet these peeople the seem like she know one of them. what if she saw something she did not like and wented to leave gose to forget will she return or stay away for ever please read and reviwe
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Yuuki was walking around the school's grounds heading back to her home as she came closer, she suddenly sees Kaname standing there, in front of the Chairman house, waiting just for her. When he see Yuuki looking at him, Kaname started to smile at her softly, Yuuki couldn't help, but smile back as she look at him, Kaname walked over to her slowly, once he reached her he held her closes and lean in and kiss her, Yuuki was shock at first but then stared to kiss him back. Kaname then pick Yuuki up and the next think she knows was that she was on her bed with Kaname……

The next day

Yuuki was laying in her room, until she stood up and try to think about her past as she started to get dress, after she was done she hear the Chairman talking to Kaname about a lever E being in town. So Yuuki walk over to the stair and hear more.  
She could hear Kaname saying "Yes, but I think I really should be the one to go in to town, not Yuuki it too dangers for her, she might get hurt or blood to death."  
That when Yuuki entered "I'm fine going to town, I have to get something for Yori, it's her birthday this week" said Yuuki as she went downstairs

"But Yuuki it's far to dangers for you to go" said Kaname he was worried, but Yuuki did not listen, she goes grab her coat from the coat racket and walk outside.

Later in town Yuuki pov

"Man, where is that lever E." though Yuuki as she walk down an ally. Before Yuuki knew it a lever E jump out at her along with a group of what seems to be teens" but that did not stop Yuuki.

Yuuki jump over the gang and before she knew it, she was drinking it's blood. The boy with brown hair walk over to Yuuki and kneed downed and said "Stop it you're going to kill it Yuuki please." Yuuki stop and look at him  
"How you know my name?" she asked as she whipped off all of the blood from her mouth. The guy smiled at her a little and answered her.  
"The reason I know your name is, because I'm your brother. My name is Kyo" Said Kyo, but just then Yuuki pass out

Kyo picked up Yuuki from the ground, turn to the group and said "Aj, here take Yuuki back to the house. I will make should that she did not kill the lever E here." Aj nodded and he along with the other left, leaving Kyo was alone.

Yuuki and the day vampires

When Yuuki woke up two hours later, she did not knew where she was. She got up from the bed that she was in and put on her shoes and left the room she was in, walk over to the stair to see the same group, that was in town looking at her, the girl in black hair came up to her and smiled she was the first to talk.  
"Holla! I'm Ana and this is my boyfriend Dj. BJ is Alyssa's boyfriend, she's the one with orange hair and AJ is Kim's boyfriend, she is the one with purple hair, and this is Akito my older brother, and this is Kyo… He is your older brother. Yuuki look at them and before she knew it her phone ring  
"Hello?" said Yuuki  
"Yuuki you have been in town all day I hope nothing is happening. Did you get that Leave E or do I have to go get it?" Zero asked  
Yuuki rolled her eyes a little "Everything ok Zero, I will be back in two hours ok." she said then hang up, she walk over to them and bowed to them, and Kyo handed her a pair of sunglass, she look at them and said in a odd voice  
"It's almost night out, why would I needed them?" she asked  
"You needed them because with the blood of lever E starts to depend in our bodies become more and more vampire like of cause we do not drink human blood but Leaver Es blood, so like other Vampires our eyes will turn red." Kyo took off his sunglasses to saw her and when she saw them she saw them all red, it was a bloodily red she could not stand looking in them and looked back to the ground, that when she look to the ground. He smiled a little  
"They are like this case I haven't had any blood in a days," he said as she put them back.  
"Ok" was all Yuuki said and took them.

An hour later, Kyo had told Yuuki everything about her past, "and will after you turn five our parents wanted you to become the leader of our gang."  
"What!!!" yell Yuuki " think about that it ok Yuuki, well the leader of the day vampire gang dyes their hair blue." Yuuki look at him like he and the others were crazy.

Another hour went by before Yuuki had to leave with the sunglass on. Kyo and the other look at Yuuki and Kim said "Yuuki please think about being the leader of our gang." Yuuki nodded  
"Ok I will"  
"Here's this is my cell number xxx-654-9871." Yuuki put in Kim's number and then pass it to the other who did the same Yuuki phone. Then Yuuki was off back to the academy.

At the cross academy

"It about time, the night class is about to come out Yuuki" Zero said standing there looking at her as well. Yuuki walk over to her spot and said  
"Sorry, I make friend in town today and we were getting to know each other." just then the moon dorm gates, open up and out come the night class. Yuuki look at Kaname like she always did, but this time when she did she saw Kaname and Ruka holding hands, Yuuki looks down, 'I knew I couldn't be with Kaname because we are two different beings,' she thought as she was one patrol, then her call rang "Hello" said Yuuki  
"Hey Yuuki! It's Ana, is it ok if we come over to see you because you leave your phone cages at our house." she asked  
" Yea meet you at the gates." Yuuki said as she hanged up.

15 min later at the front gates

"Hey Yuuki, thanks for waiting for us" Ana said Yuuki look at them and took a deep breath  
"I will be your leader of your gang, well our gang and thanks for letting me drink that leave E blood. Kyo looks at Yuuki and smiled and said  
"Do you think we can walk around with you? Until you want us to leave? We can tell you everything about us and the history about day vampire."  
"ya that sound great." she answered "well come on do not stand there. Let walk." she said smiling at them all,

Midnight Yuuki and her friends were walking around when Yuuki sees Kaname and Ruka kissing, Yuuki was not happy and was ready to cry, but she did not. She goes walking away from the other as well Kaname.  
Kyo and the others know about Kaname and what Yuuki felt for him and what had happen, and they could not believe he was doing this to her, they might have just meet Yuki but they know one thing about her and that was that she was too pure for someone like him,  
Akito followed Yuuki as he did he walked next to her and stopped her they were in the woods so no one know what was going on or what they were saying hell no one could see them,

"Yuuki wait! I want to ask you something, "Yuuki looked at him she really did not have time for this but she let him talk. "Will you go out with me? I can make you happier than he can please just give me a change. Yuuki look at him and said in a sad voice  
"I have to go to bed see or talk to you when ever."

With Yuuki pov

I walk in to my dorm room try not to cry, but it was too hard to do I walk in to the close the door and fall down to the floor and started to cry. The others had left and I was along here, I forgot that Yori was back from the weekend and I guess I woke her up case I heard someone run over "Yuuki why are you cry?" she asked me I looked at her and said between my sods,  
"I….I saw….ka… Kaname a….and Ruka kissing and it hurts! I never knew having your heart broken would hurt so much! It's so hard, man I can goes kill myself!!"  
"No- no –no Yuuki you can't kill yourself over this. I need you, Zero needs you and everyone else dose too you might not know it or see it hell they might not see it right now but if you where gone they would!" she started to cry and felt so bad for making her go thought this,  
" Ya your right, am going to get over this, I have to, you go back to sleep Yori-chan. ok I'm fine now, thanks to you Yori, that why you are my best friend in the whole world, now go back to sleep k." Yori stood up and nodded she help me up and we both went to our bed she went back to sleep right always, once I know she was sleeping I got up and started to pack. I then picked up and pen and paper and wrote

Dear everyone

I will be leaving and I will be gone until I descend when I to come back. If Kaname ask why I left, tell him that I will never forget him for making me cry.

Love you friend or daughter

Yuuki cross

I sat the note next to my best friend and said "I'm sorry" then walk out the door.  
I then took out my phone and call Kyo. When Kyo pick up on the first ring.  
"Yuuki what up?" he asked  
"Hey, can I come and live with you please?" I asked.  
"Yea we will be there with in 5 min's ok"  
"Ya thanks" I then hanged up and sat and waited at the gates

5 min's later

I saw a car pull up and kyo, Aj, Bj, and Cj get out of the car. They took my bags. I looked at them  
"Sorry for waking you up. At this time of night." I said trying to sound normal.  
"It ok. When it comes to you, it ok. Now let get home so you can sleep." Kyo said putting his arm around me and I let my head on his shoulder.  
"Thanks" was all I could say

When I first came into to Kyo's house everything look so peaceful, inside the girls and Akito where waiting and smiled at me,  
"Hey Yuuki we will bring you to your room k." Ana said as she took and the other girls took the bags from their boyfriends. Akito nods to me and I nod back.  
This was my new home and I think I'm going to like it,

The next day.

The next day when Yori woke up, she saw the note and read it, when she finished. She got up and ran to the Chairman office were Zero was fighting with him. Yori open the door without knock and the Chairman look at her "What is it Sayori? How can I help you?" he asked  
"When I wake up this is morning I found this on my deck" she said handed him the note and he read it out loud so Zero can hear it too.

The Chairman reading Yuuki note

Dear everyone

I will be leaving and I will be gone until I descend when I to come back. If Kaname ask why I left, tell him that I will never forget him for making me cry.

Love you friend or daughter

Yuuki cross

Zero could not believe what he was hearing. Without a word and ran out the door to the moon dorm really to kick some butt.…….


	2. Ch 2 omg i cant believe it

Story 5 chapter 2

Butt when he got to the moon dorm he saw that they were still open and walk in side and shot them, zero started to run again all the there. When he got in the dorm is see everyone looking at him. Where is kaname? Zero said trying not to yell, Aido walk over to him and said he in his room why? Yuuki left the academy and did not say why. Zero said back goes on up the stair then but they nothing ok. Kain said back. When zero got the kaname he sees ruka walking out of the kaname room. He ignored it and over to the door without knocking he was in to see kaname sitting there looking at him. What do you went zero? Said kaname

What did you do to yuuki that made her leave kaname? Said zero

Wait what you mean by yuuki leaving ask kaname

Yuuki left last night to someplace and no one knows where. Zero said back

What? Yell kaname

Yea, what did you do to make her leave oh wait I know she was in LOVE with you and you go to some other girl that and for what after you sleep with her. Said zero her turn and walk out the door.

Evening With yuuki and her gang

Yuuki come on you have to come out soon or a later anyways there a lever E in town we have to get it before the hunter do said kyo

Ok I will be there in a min I do have to get ready. Yell yuuki from the other side of the door.

About 2 min later yuuki merge from the room and walk down to the others. Are you ready to go because after this we all are going to a club after we done is that ok with you. Said Kim all yuuki did was nodded her head and walk over to the door.

Back at the academy

Kaname please come out we knew you love yuuki but who knew we may see her as we go to a club k said Ichijo

Kaname walk out of his room and said yea lets go.

Aido, kain, Ichijo, ruka, seiren and kaname left to hot spot club.

With yuuki

I and my gang went in to town to fine 5 levers E but they did not show up. Where they were kyo said they would but not they did not show up yuuki thought to herself. Well yuuki, kyo, Akito and the others walk past the hair shop and Ana yell yuuki look we can get your hair dye here. Ok let go said yuuki as she walk back to the to Ana and open the door.

How can I help you today girls and boys? Said the woman sitting at her decks.

Yea do you think you can dye my hair blue yuuki said as she walks over to the lady at the decks.

Yea let me get it ready and your friend can take a seat over there said he worker pointing over to the chair.

15 min later

Yuuki hair was dark blue and ready to go but yuuki knew something was not right. When yuuki go to let everyone knew she turn and puck Ana and Kim heard yuuki and said yuuki are you ok? Yuuki look at them and said yea I'm fine let go.

2 min later yuuki and her friend walk in to hot spot club. They walk past the night class yuuki went to stop but she knew it would be a bad idea but she did stop.

Kaname pov

When I look up he see a girl that look a lot like yuuki but without the blue hair then he hears ruka said what in the hell are you look at? I look at her and said ruka up damn that why I can never be with you. You always yell at people that. And before I could finish I hear a girl yell out yuuki name so I look but up to see a girl with purple hair ran over to the girl next to me then it hit me this girl with the blue hair is yuuki my yuuki.

Norman pov

Yuuki we have to go now said Kim ok-ok then let go then yuuki and her gang ran out the door kaname out to get up but ruka grab is arm and said nope you are not going anywhere but here do you understand me anyways if she does. Fine not come back then you will have to dill with me. Said kaname. Everyone at the table knows he was mad. Will after that day kaname and the night class forget about yuuki being at the hot club.

Week later yuuki and her friend go to the doctor to see why yuuki was puking a lot. After waiting 10 min's the doctor come in and said yuuki did you take a pregnancy tests. No I did not think I would because I had an upset stomach was all. Yuuki said back to him. Ok how back I give you one and we all see the doctor said back. He then reached into a drawer and pulled out a box and handed it to me and led me to the bathroom where I take the test.

Three min's Yuuki came out of the bathroom with the test crying what wrong yuuki you should be happy about this. Said Alyssa I'm…. I'm pregnant. Said yuuki.

Oh come on yuuki that good at lest we all can rains him or her all together.

Yea maybe your right but the bad thing is! It kaname the man I was in love with.

The next day yuuki was walking in to town when she see crescent moon walking out of café yuuki that can't be you said crescent moon when she saw me yep long time no see big sister said yuuki. All day yuuki and crescent moon were caging up.

Week later Back at the cross academy

Kaname walk in too the chairman off to see zero sitting in front of the chairman.

Yea we got a letter from yuuki said zero

You did what does it say? Said kaname

Yuuki letter

Dear chairman and zero,

I know leaving the academy made everyone sad but I wanted to leave only to clear my mine and will tell kaname that I ran into crescent moon the other day. She told me that she will be coming to the academy sometime this week with Kat; ok enough of kaname. zero I went you and yori-chi to meet me in town this weekend at the café I like. Me and my family will be there 12 noon this weekend because I'm going back home next week. So I will be leaving Japan. Now chairman I only want to thank you for everything and I will miss you so much it will hurt to leave but I must.

Love you friend and foster daughter

Yuuki Jackson

When the chairman was done kaname said I have to see yuuki too it have to ask why she left?

Kaname if you go then yuuki will never come out but hey at lest we knew that she still in Japan until next week so we good said zero and I will let yori-chi know yuuki went to see her.

That Saturday……


	3. Chapter 3 yuuki your back but who this

Story 5 chapter 3

That Saturday at noon zero and yori-chi were waiting for yuuki. When a girl with blue hair walk over to them said hey sorry for leaving the academy said yuuki

Wait can I ask you something said yori

Yea anything said yuuki

Who in the hell are you said zero in yori-chi place

What it me yuuki said yuuki

No you're not because yuuki does not have blue hair said yori

Before yuuki could said something back Kim and kyo ran in to the store saying yuuki we have to go now there ummm there an old lady ask for you. Said Kim. Kim and kyo saw zero and yori they are like yuuki is this the people you were telling us about. Yes they are onii-sama this is zero. Yuki has she pouted to zero and this is yori-chi pouted to her has well. Kyo look at them and said hello sorry but we have to go.

Will yuuki left. Zero and yori feet very stupid because that was the last time they got to see her.

What is it why is there a lever E here said yuuki we really do not know said Bj but we have to stop him because he more powerful than all the other said Aj ok then let's get it said yuuki starting to walk away

2 hr later yuuki and her family got to the club where the lever E was supplest to be. But when they got there. There was kaname and the night class yet again at the same spots there where last time but this time yuuki walk past them and order a beer. When yuuki saw her target she drop her beer then it broke she try to pick it up bit then cut her with the glass getting the night classes attach and the lever E attach too. Yuuki walk slowly, she knew that the lever E were following her. Then licked her hand. When she got to the end of the alley she stopped, she turned; the level E vampires were hiding.

When they came out, they try to attack but yuuki knock them out cold. Kyo and the gang walk in to the alley to see yuuki drinking lever E blood. Yuuki look and said this lever E as lot of blood I think we all can have it. Kyo, Aj, Bj, Cj, Akito and the girls all walk over to lever E and drank its blood, then turn them back in to humans. After that day yuuki and her family (I'm staying to call them her family now) left to New York.

9 mouth 2 weeks later

Yuuki when in to labour. She was sent to a hospital. So everyone in the gang all come behind kyo. They waited outside the room.

After a few hours, they could hear Yuuki screaming and sounds of a baby crying. A nurse came out of the room carrying a baby. She told everyone that Yuuki had given birth to a baby boy and told kyo which room Yuuki be in. yuuki name her son Andrew cross yuuki wanted her son last name the same as she had it when she went to the cross academy. After that day Yuuki was allowed to go home. Everyone was happy to see their leader boy was so cutie.

3 years later at the academy

The chairman call zero, yori, and kaname to his office to tell them that yuuki sent them a letter again he open the letter and it said

Yuki letter

Dear chairman, zero and yori,

I know the last you saw my I look a lot different then I look when I left the academy but my family has been sent to America for 3 years and now me and my family are coming back I think I can come back to the cross academy under one think I can go to school has a night class student.

Love your

Yuuki Jackson aka cross

p.s there is little spies went I get back will love you all and see you soon.

Kaname, yori, and zero smiles at the fact the yuuki were coming back to the school but they went to know what was the spies were.

Yuuki, her 3 year old son and her family at New York airport

Come on Kim airplanes will never crash said yuuki with a little gaggle. I know I goes hate plane that all said kim ok you two we have to go said kyo getting on the plane

24 hr later

Yuuki, her son and her family got off the plane. When they walk outside yuuki turn to kyo and said can we stay at a hotel until I'm ready to face everyone at the academy. Yea is it ok with everyone eals said kyo Kim and the other nodded their heads.

Week later

Yuuki woke up before kyo, and the other did, when she saw that she go dress in her uniform and left to the cross academy. But before leaving she left a note telling them that she was going to the cross academy and to bring her son with them. Then left.

10 min later at the cross academy

Yuuki walk up the stair to see the day class yelling for the night class to come out and the night class names yuuki rolled her eye and saw yori-chi being knock over. Now that mad yuuki mad so she ran over jump over the day class girl and yell how you dare knock over yori-chi she only protecting you from the night class. Yuuki is that you said zero yep long time no see zero you and yori-chi has not change said yuuki yea but I saw you change a lot yuuki. Said yori yuuki look at her and yell everyone that here to see the night class return to your dorm or I will make you cry to your mother. The entire day class girl ran back to their dorms. Damn you never scared them before yuuki what change said zero nothing really I goes change my looks and everything that all. Said yuuki there you are mommy said a little boy yuuki look over and said Andrew what did I say about go place by yourself. I know but aunts and uncle's are behind me I goes ran faster than them when I get your scent mom. Ok- ok said yuuki who is this said……

Thanks for reading and please review remember kaname and yuuki can never be apart.


	4. yuuki is that you

Sorry for the this chapter to came out so long I had to go and buy a new labtop.

Chapter 4

Who is this? Said Zero oh this is my son Andrew cross said yuki

WHAT said Yoir-chi and Zero, just then the gates to the night class dorm open where the hell did all the girl go said Aido. Yuki look at the night class without thinking she almost tock off her sunglasses but then Yuki you better not take those things off. Yell Kyo oh I'm sorry onii-san I was not thinking said yuki.

Yuki is that you said Kaname oh um hi kaname-san said yuuki she look over at him but then back to kyo who look like he was going to kill someone.

Then mommies look at my hand! Said Andrew yuuki look down and saw blood where in the world happen yell yuuki as she look at her gang Ana walk out and said will as we were coming a lever E jump out of no were but it not Ander blood…. WHAT DO U MEAN IT NOT IS BLOOD IT ALL OVER HIS HAND ANA… YELL YUUKI kyo said it not his blood because the the hand he use to kill the lever E sis no come down… ok ok I will but huni I want you to go and clean your hand there are too many vampire in this town for you to be walking around with blood in your hand. Yuuki look up and saw the whole night class look at her just then yuuki what in the world are u wearing I swore to god that the last time I saw you wear a dress was three year ago before we left to new York. Said Aj yea I know but then we start school the girl have to wear this said yuuki hell to the fuck no said Kim. Kim hate dresses.

Aido look at the group who look like they are about to kill each other and was about to said something when yuuki look at them and said go to class before you are all going to be late. Ruka on the other hand walk over to yuuki and slap her (omg sorry yuuki lover) what in the world do you think are for living the school and then come back with a boy who..who. Ruka look at the little boy and see kaname in he him yuuki slap her back and kyo said next time you put a hand on my sis.. Kim and Ana came in and said our princess we will kill you without thinking got it. Ruka look shock for a min there and then nodes her head and walk away with the night class but kaname just stood there look at her with happy and sad emotion all together. Kaname-san I think you should go too because you are going to be late and the hunter teacher will kill you. Kaname then started to walk but stop next to yuuki and try to kiss her (omg) kaname what are you doing ask yuuki. I went to kiss you yuuki I have not kiss you in years and I really when to kiss you. No kaname no we can't…. Can't be… be together said yuuki she look at her son and when on I have…. A so.. son and I can't betray his dad with that yuuki pick up Ander and walk over to her family. Kaname look at her in shock and started to walk over to her gang who she calls family.

After kaname was gone yuuki look at her family and said don u went to meet the man who toke me in? They all nodded there and started to walk over to the school zero just stood there jaw on the ground in shock of what he just hear from yuuki, yori-chi laugh and started walking away to start her round before going to bed.

In front of the chairman office

Yuuki knock on the door and heard come in. yuuki and her friend walking in the room to see the chairman doing work like always well for yuuki at lest chairman look up and see a group with different color hair um how can I help you today? He ask oh on do not tell me you forgot about your own daughter said yuuki who put her son on the sofa the chairman look at her with shock and happiness.

He jump over his deck hug yuuki with all he might I will never let you out of my hug. Um mister you are killing my sister can you please let her go… now please. Ask kyo um yuuki who are they and who is this little boy? Well chairman this is the family I told you about in my letter

-Back flash-

Dear chairman, zero and yori,

I know the last you saw my I look a lot different then I look when I left the academy but my family has been sent to America for 3 years and now me and my family are coming back I think I can come back to the cross academy under one think I can go to school has a night class student.

Love your

Yuuki Jackson aka cross p.s there is little spies went I get back will love you all and see you soon.

Black flash end

Well this is Ana is the one with the black hair the boy next to her is her boyfriend Dj BJ is Alyssa's boyfriend, she's the one with orange hair and AJ is Kim's boyfriend, she is the one with purple hair, and this is Akito my older brother, and this is Kyo… He is my older brother. And this is my 3 year old son….. yuuki stop talking to see her son had run off somewhere Andrew here are u yuuki I think he ran off to the vampire class room yuuki look at everyone and run out the door to see if her son ran in too the class room with the night class.

In front of the door yuuki saw that they were open and walk in to see her son next to the teacher who ask his name and where was his mother. Andrew what did I say about running in to vampire room well they are working said yuuki as she walk over to pick him up. Then the question come again yuuki is that you ask the toga hunter teacher…


End file.
